role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Wilhelm the Blob
'Wilhelm the Blob '(Originally called Blobba) is a Gag Character. He is a freakish blob like creature who dies in most of his appearances. His age and species remain unknown. He also has an extreme dislike for Venonat. He is also extremely weak and quite unintelligent. He also 'LOVES '''cheese sandwiches. He can also reproduce with any object. He was permanently killed on August the 17th 2015 and is now a resident of Hell forever. Personality Wilhelm's personality changes a lot. He can range from a harsh bully to a beggar. Deaths #Struck by several Mind Bullets from Reisen #Melted after Venonat pissed on him. #Ran over by a Hennessey Venom GT while trying to cross the road. #Blown up by Kogasa. #Cut to pieces by Rhedosaurus. #Ran over by Blue. #Fell off Mount Fuji. #Eaten by Giganotosaurus who then shat him out and flushed him down the toilet #Violently stabbed by Redman (Who turned out to be Ditto) after knocking on Koishi's door. #Knocked into cement. #Blasted to pieces by a minigun. #He got drunk and walked off a cliff only to be devoured by a Mosasaur. #Disintegrated while sunbathing. #Eaten by piranhas. #Sent flying into a mountain which caused the mountain to explode too. #Splatted all the over the wall by Specion. #When he tried to cross a road he was ran over by a thousand hypercars, blasted with energy weapons then destroyed by Akuma and Ryu. #Crushed by Kabuto. #Eaten by a large Venus Fly-trap while sniffing flower. #Remilla throw him off her manor and he snapped his neck. #Smashed to pieces by a giant crab. #Accidentally shot himself. #Summoned a genie, he wished to be ripped but was ripped in half. #Destroyed by Marisa after insulting Koishi. #Had a different opinion on the internet and was killed offscreen. #Disintegrated after poking Hyper Zetton. #Flattened by the Skullanator. #Noscoped by Pingu. #Crushed by Parsee. #Had his head chopped off by Grimmjow. #Head punched off by Grimmjow. #Grimmjow's fist was forced throw his torso. #Burnt himself because he received no likes on FaceBook. #He along with Bert was destroyed by Yuuka's Giga Master Spark. #When he was going to shoot Yuuka, he accidentally shot himself in the face. #Turned into a balloon until Remilla popped him. #Venonat turned him into a pile of shit. #Mighty kicked into a mountain by Kamen Rider Kuuga. #Cut up by many knives shot by Sakuya. #Killed by Sideways. #Crushed because he was praising Ultra Super T. #Ran over by Sideways then had his head crushed by Grimmjow's boot. #While taunting sideways he shot himself. #Frozen by Cirno then shattered to pieces. #Pushed into a volcano by Venonat #Thrown by Meiling. #Flew into Gigan's hands and was cut to pieces. #Shot by several Thylacine soldiers. #Crushed by a fence. #Chocked on a chicken bone, he then slipped over vomit. He spat the bone out but it hit a switch that caused a ladder on his eye, when he tried to remove the ladder both of his eyes were pulled out. #Shot in the legs and bleed out. #Had his head cracked open by a boulder. #Crushed by a crane. #Head exploded due to confusion over Suwako's name. #Vaporized by Akriloth #Head popped by Koishi #Had his head cut off by a shard. #Thrown into the void dimension. #Destroyed by mind bullets. #Impaled by Meiling #Shot into the air by Meiling #Accidentally stabbed by Marisa. #Pulled out his entire insides by some scissors in his eye. #Dropped his hair dryer in the bathtub. #While selling cookies, he went to a psychopath's house and got stabbed a few times. #Used his phone at a gasoline station. #Said Bloody Mary three times in the mirror. #Sucked up by the Sharknado. #Humped a bomb. #Had his face drilled by Lazengann #Had a bill of $1,001 dollars. #Drowned by Venonat. #Frozen and shattered by Cirno. #Sent underneath the treadmill. #Shrekt. #Shot in the head by Kirby. #Run over by a semi, a steamroller and a runaway train a small helicopter crashed onto him, a satellite fell on him, ran off by two Kamen Riders, a clown then shat on him, IguanaGoji then stepped on him, then he was eaten by space squids. #His head exploded after receiving a one thousand dollar bill. #Eaten by Kirby. #Fell onto a nail board. #After he ripped out his nail, he fell on a beer bottle. #Flattened by Sanic. #Burned by Mario. #Brutally mauled by a bear. #Was brutally mutilated by Esdeath. #Impaled by over seventy icicles #Melted by hot coffee. #Crushed by a brick wall. #Ripped to pieces by a bunch of dogs. #Crushed by CM's boobs. #Crushed by Torment #Drove off a cliff. #Fell in cement. #CM accidentally fell on him. #Blew up his head while listening to music. #Brutally eaten by sharks. #Ran over by a truck. #Impaled by a goat. #Blasted by the Jungle Hunter. #A demon ripped off his arms, beat him with his own leg, clawed him in the face and finally ripped his chest open before he finally died '''PERMANENT ' Times Wilhelm survived #Rumia scared him off #Meiling was about to attack him but he talked her out of it, he then left. #He tried to contact Rilah, Okami M.U.T.O and Whiplash for a cheese pizza, unfortunately he didn't get one. #Venonat came to push him off a cliff but he fell down instead. Triva *His name was based off the Wilhelm Scream, used mostly when someone dies either by falling off a cliff or getting shot. *Although Wilhelm himself didn't appear. In an RP, two guards were guarding a ray gun. One of the guards was called Howie the Blob (A reference to the Howie scream) and he died an over the top like Wilhelm. Stay confirmed that they were related. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Joke Character Category:Characters (StayPuftMarshmellowMan)